Tomorrow
by whatapieceofworkisaman
Summary: You don't know it yet, but tomorrow you will meet the man who is going to change your life. The relationship between Haymitch and Effie over the years.


**Characters belong to Suzanne Collins, I own nothing!**

**English is not my first language, mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

You don't know it yet, but tomorrow you will meet the man who is going to change your life.

You've just been appointed as the new escort of District Twelve and you will meet Haymitch Abernathy for the first time. He will be drunk and when he sees you, he'll make fun of you and your Capitol looks. You'll try not to show your anger to appear as dignified as possible, even though you will be disgusted by his lack of manners.

But right now, the evening before the big day, you can't contain your excitement about your debut as District Twelve's escort and the only thing you're worried about is whether your new wig matches your outfit.

(And secretly, you find yourself looking forward to meeting District Twelve's mentor, the Victor of the Second Quarter Quell)

* * *

You don't know it yet, but tomorrow you will see how wrong The Hunger Games are.

When you arrive in District Twelve for yet another reaping, you'll have an argument with Haymitch, after you've made a comment about how unhealthy and thin all the children look. Your comment will make him angry and he'll open your eyes to the fact that there's never enough food and that the Capitol could do something about the poverty and lack of food, but that together with the annual Games, this is the way to keep the Districts under control and realisation will dawn on you that this is wrong.

He will tell you what happened to him after he won the Games, which makes you understand the reasons behind his drinking. You will finally see that the Capitol is brainwashing its citizens, keeping them ignorant about everything that is going on outside in the Districts.

No, you don't really like each other yet, but over the years something will grow between you and Haymitch, a mutual understanding, something that goes further than just a business like relationship. You could maybe even call it friendship.

But right now you are blissfully oblivious to the all the injustice, as you're partying with your Capitol friends and all you want is having a good time.

(And the only other thing that occupies your mind is the worry that Haymitch will throw up all over your shoes like he did last year.)

* * *

You don't know it yet, but tomorrow something special will happen.

You will draw the name of twelve year old Primrose Everdeen from the reaping bowl and her big sister Katniss will volunteer to take her place. It is the first time in years that someone volunteers, and it will be the start of something that even the Capitol can't control. Katniss will become The Mockingjay, and she will be the catalyst behind the Rebellion.

But right now you're not looking forward to the reaping. You don't want to send another pair of children to their deaths, because you know it's _wrong_. The only thing that keeps you from quitting is the thought that if you don't do it, someone else will do it, and what difference will that make?

(And realise you would miss Haymitch more than anything, because he is the only person who truly knows what's behind your Capitol mask.)

* * *

You don't know it yet, but tomorrow Katniss and Peeta will win the 74th annual Hunger Games.

You'll be able to bring both tributes of District Twelve home alive. When they've been declared winners, the first things you'll feel are relief and pure joy. You will hug Haymitch and after he has pulled out of your embrace, you will stare into each other's eyes for just a bit longer than necessary. Afterwards you'll wonder if that moment really happened or that it was just your imagination.

But right now Katniss and Peeta are fighting the mutts and Cato on the Cornucopia and you're afraid that neither of them is going to make it.

(And you're sitting next to Haymitch, watching the events unfold. He has a worried look on his face and you realise he is the only person here in the Capitol you could really trust.)

* * *

You don't know it yet, but tomorrow you will realise that you have got more feelings for Haymitch Abernathy that you'd like to admit.

President Snow will announce the Third Quarter Quell. There's a fifty –fifty chance that Haymitch will have to go back to the arena. You will have to pull the names from the Reaping bowls, so it's in your hands whether Haymitch has to go back. If he dies, it will be your fault. It makes you nauseous just thinking about losing him and you will realise that your feelings for Haymitch Abernathy go further that just friendship.

But right now you are in your bed, wearing pyjamas, relaxing with a mug of hot chocolate and a novel, looking look forward to an early night.

(And you smile when you realise that you will see Haymitch again soon, because you've missed his presence and the playful banter between you.)

* * *

You don't know it yet, but tomorrow you'll accidentally walk in on a meeting between Haymitch and the mentor of District Four.

When Haymitch notices you, he will stop talking immediately. After the other mentor has left, you will be angry with Haymitch, because you can see he is trying to keep you in the dark about something. But he will tell you it is for the best you don't know and that he is trying to protect you, because he doesn't want anything to happen to you. You don't really know what to say, and in the end you'll decide not to ask any questions, because you trust him.

But right now you're watching the Games on your own, while Haymitch is off for another meeting and you are worried about Katniss and Peeta and what the future will bring them.

(And you admit to yourself that you miss his presence on the sofa whilst watching, because he is the only one who can give you the feeling that everything will be all right.)

* * *

You don't know it yet, but tomorrow you will be captured by the Capitol.

After Katniss has blown up the arena, Peacekeepers will come to arrest you. You will be thrown into a dark and damp cell where you will be kept for weeks. They will interrogate you, and when they see that you don't know anything, they will keep torturing you, just for fun. The only thing that will keep you going is thinking about Haymitch, because he is the only person worth staying alive for.

But right now you've fallen asleep on the sofa, with the knowledge that something's going to happen, but you don't know what. It worries you, but you know there is nothing you can do.

(And the other thing you're worried about is that you don't want anything to happen to Haymitch, because you understand that what he is doing is extremely dangerous.)

* * *

You don't know it yet, but tomorrow Haymitch will come to rescue you.

The rebels will fight their way into the Capitol and they will find you. You will barely make it, dehydrated and starved when they find you, after weeks in captivity. When they find you, you'll be brought to District Thirteen, where you'll be looked after and nursed back to health.

When you hear the news that the rebels have won, you won't feel anything. You think some part of you has died in that cell and you'll wonder if all the suffering was worth the victory. But then Haymitch will come in and see the look on your face and as if he can read your thoughts he will tell you that in the end it was worth it, because you're both still there and the rebels have won.

But right now you're in a dark cell, hungry and thirsty and you know that you won't be able to stay alive for much longer. You know that there's not much hope that you will get out alive and somewhere you just want it to be over.

(And you're thinking that Haymitch has abandoned you, but you don't focus on that thought because you can't bear to think about it)

* * *

You don't know it yet, but tomorrow Haymitch will tell you that he loves you.

He will ask you to come and live with him in District Twelve, because nearly losing you has made him realise that he never wants to let go of you again and that he loves you.

You will say yes immediately. It will give you hope. Hope for a better future, with Haymitch. All you want is a simple life, a life without nightmares about the horrors of the war and the memories of the trial. _A life with him._ For the first time in weeks you will be able to smile.

But right now you're lost in your thoughts about the things that happened in that dark cell and you feel like you will never be able to lead a normal life again.

(And the only person who can make you think about something else is Haymitch.)

* * *

Tomorrow you will marry Haymitch Abernathy. The ceremony will be simple and you've invited only your closest friends.

But it's good enough for you, and you can't suppress a smile when you look at the beautiful, elegant dress you will be wearing.

Yes, tomorrow will be the happiest day of your life and you already know it.

_fin._


End file.
